Computing devices typically include various functionalities that can be updated from time to time. For example, operating systems, applications, device drivers, firmware, and so forth, can be updated. A manufacturer or other entity associated with such functionalities can issues updates, such as to address a security vulnerability, fix a software bug, solve a compatibility issue, enhance functionality, and so on.
Installing some updates involves replacing a current version of a file with an updated version of the file. If the current version of the file is in use (e.g., a running operating system file on an active device), an update process typically involves closing the current version of the file and replacing it with the updated version. For example, a device can be restarted (e.g., shut down and rebooted) to enable the current version of the file to be closed and replaced with the updated version. In certain situations, however, device restarts can be disruptive to a user experience.